What's Left of Us
by NightsOfDarkness
Summary: Three years after Salt Lake City, Joel and Ellie settled into the small settlement of Jackson but with the recent years of a maturing Ellie; bandits, infected and fireflies will be the least of Joel's worries. After all no one said apocalypses have happily ever afters.
1. SUMMER PT 1

SUMMER PT 1

"Ellie, stop." He looked away from her, situating the last board in place of their makeshift shelter.

"I'm not even doing anything." She huffed angrily, kicking garbage on the floor, out of her way.

"Yes, you are." He sighed, still refusing to face her. He knew if he did, he would cave and the last thing he needed to do, was to deal with that right now.

"What am I doing?" She sat on the floor, rummaging through her backpack, doing an inventory on the supply run they had just finished. She had to find any reason to distract herself. If she didn't keep her hands busy, she might just end up attacking him.

"You're doing that thing."

"What thing?" She looked up, eyes blazing with fury, if looks could kill.

"That thing women do when they get angry and think that men can't feel the impending shit storm that's brewing."

There was no denying that ever since they finally arrived back in Jackson, three years ago to be exact, Ellie was having the biggest tantrum of her life. Apparently teenage girls have a penchant for holding on to grudges. She knew that she told him she was okay with what he told her, but she wasn't. She wasn't angry at him for what she could only suspect happened at the hospital. Hell, she wasn't even really angry with him for lying to her. She was, however, furious that he thought he _could_ , and worse, get away with it. She let her eyes continue to bore into the back of her older companion's head. How in his right mind could he think she can't tell when he's lying to her? All that time they've spent traveling together wasn't done in a day. She knew the difference between him being cranky because of lack of sleep or hunger. She knew, when he smiled softly, he was remembering the past. On a more embarrassing note, she could even tell when he needed to get out his…sexual frustrations.

"You lied." She accused him, now standing up.

"Care to be more specific?" He didn't bother turning around. He never got to the part of raising Sarah as a teenager but he certainly remembered how Sarah's mother was at that age. Giving teenage girls what they wanted never helped any one. He knew she would come to him anyway.

"Oh like you don't already know?" She sneered, taking steps towards him.

"Men at my age, Ellie, we tend to forget things." Which wasn't a lie, he was surprised his memory lasted as long as it did.

"Maybe this will jog your memory." She yanked out her pocketknife, holding it a few inches away from Joel's face. He grimaced as soon as he saw it. It was the knife Marlene gave to her. Ellie saw his face darken and she knew playtime was over,

"You lied."

He relented.

"I know." He sighed, taking a step back, running a hand through his greying hair.

"To me."

"Ellie!" He had his eyes squeezed shut. He knew he would have to face the music sooner or later but he naively thought it would be when he was ripe and old, well more old and on his deathbed. He really didn't like handling his petite companion once she got all riled up. Joel couldn't quite figure out why but whenever she got angry it made him more uncomfortable than usual. And it only seemed to get worse as the years passed by. It's not like, anything romantic was happening nor would it ever. He was a man of principles and morals, in light of his not so stellar choices but there was something about the pint-sized survivor getting in a tizzy that really seemed to affect him as of late. Although he was pretty sure she played for her own team, considering the glances she'd make at Maria's rack. He still couldn't help but noticed everything that eventually started to make him putty in her hands. Whether it was how her face would get red making her jade eyes stand out, strands of her auburn hair, falling out of her hair tie, or her now growing breasts, challenging the integrity of her t-shirt; he had a hard time staying in the same room with her for too long. This little outing Tommy had sent them out on was only suppose to be for a day or two, to scavenge much needed supplies. He initially rebuked the idea of Ellie coming with him but her sour attitude made her unpleasant for other people to be around. It's not like she was hated in the town but people could only take her mouth in small doses. Probably why Maria figured that with Joel practically immune to Ellie and her mouth, it wouldn't be a problem.

"You fucking lied to me, Joel!" She was in his face, standing toe to toe.

"Ellie, I thought we moved pass this!" Green eyes bore right into his and it took every ounce of strength to put much needed space between the two.

"Swear to me! That's what I said. After everything we've been through, you still can't trust me. Hell, you couldn't even come clean. I only gave you three fucking years!"

"Of course I can trust you, it's not about you!" He harshly whispered, realizing that getting into a hollering match with a raging 17 year old was the last thing he needed, much less having it in the middle of an infested forest of infected.

"How could it not be about me? Who the fuck else knew, besides us?" She lowered her voice abruptly once she caught on to his cautious tone, but still determined to convey her anger.

"It was about me, Ellie!" He barked but before he could say anymore, a high pitch screech echoed through out the woods.

Ellie quickly slid over to the lantern, blowing out the flame while Joel grabbed a blanket for cover as he pinned her to the ground. Neither said a word, both just listened intently for any signs of entry with only the sounds of their light gasps drowning in their ears. Noting that it wasn't an entirely appropriate moment to be distracted Ellie couldn't help but take notice of Joel's...cologne? When did he find any? And why did she really enjoy it? Reaching her neck up further, Ellie tried to breath in more of his scent. Oddly enough it suited him. She figured someone of his age probably should have smelled of something older and maybe…spicy. But this she liked, it was more woodland-y.

"Ellie, stop sniffing me." Joel chastised her, while still trying to listen.

"Sorry, I can't help it you smell really fucking good." She snapped back, putting a deep emphasis on "really". She started to squirm under him, grabbing on to his collar, pulling him down towards her more.

"Knock it off." He tried his best to fend her off without becoming stalker-chow, Joel quickly realized however that all of her grabbing; sniffing and well; rubbing was starting to take a physical effect on him.

Ellie stopped immediately once she felt something brush up against the inside of her thigh? Was he really that big? She tried looking down to see but couldn't mostly because of the darkness.

"Joel is that your"

"Do **not** finish that sentence." He cut her off quickly, abandoning all effort to hear for infected. Definitely avoiding eye contact with the older teen.

"Is it brushing against my"

"What did I just say?"

"Are you really that big?" She finished, giving a light chuckle.

"Dear god Ellie, do you not know the English language?" he sighed resting his head on the dirty wood floor, part of him hoping an infected would eat him.

"Bet you really revved Tess's engine. She seemed like a firecracker, so feisty."

"This is neither the time nor place and it sure as hell ain't appropriate." He grounded through his teeth.

"How could you even walk with that thing?" She chuckled, remembering the dirty mags she pilfered from Bill.

Despite the perilous situation they were stuck in Joel couldn't stay mad at her for long, especially with her constant chuckling in his ear. It was good hearted albeit at his expense but he knew she could have made it much more awkward for him. Instead of playing the young innocent prude she should have been, she was the foul mouth, vulgar, fun loving teen. He preferred her that way, embarrassment and all, that was his Ellie. She was the complete opposite from Sarah, truth be told she was basically a little Tess with a bit more pep. Sarah, he had no problems taking to dinner parties. With Ellie, he was lucky if they made it through a town dinner without getting dismissed. If it wasn't for the fact that the world ended he might have cared.

"Hello, earth to Joel. Did I lose you there?" Ellie nudge him slightly, bringing him back from his thoughts.

"I think the coast is clear." He whispered, lifting his head trying to ignore the fact that it was in the crook of Ellie's neck.

"Hmm, I don't think so." Ellie noted, making no attempt to get out from under Joel.

"What?"

"While you were in La-la land, I heard a few scratch outside the house. Sounds like their giving up but they're still there."

"Goddamn it." He continued to hold his stance, respectably making sure to not crush Ellie while listening for danger.

Letting her eyes finally adjust to the dark, Ellie took in her protector's features. She followed every wrinkle to every crease as if they were a roadmap to a man she hardly knew anything about but trusted with her life.

"Don't lie to me again." She softly whispered. Eye's flickered up and down to his face trying to gauge a reaction but after what seemed like forever, silence was the only thing that remained.

"I couldn't lose you."

Ellie looked back up.

"We were almost at the hospital until I fell through that damn bus door. And then you had to jump on top of it, trying to get me out and all I could think was "Don't save me". The bus tumbled anyway and all I could see was your limp body."

"Joel I-"

"My heart stopped." He said, finally looking down at her.

At that moment it felt like her heart had stopped as well. He was scared. Just as she had been when the rebar impaled him. Granted, she never lied to him in that situation but even if he told her to let him die, she wouldn't. She couldn't lose him. Losing Riley was awful; losing Joel would be unbearable. Letting her grip slacken around his collar, she moved her hands down and wrapped them around Joel's torso.

"What are you doing?" He resisted.

"Apologizing." She tugged harder, with him finally lowering himself

She hugged him with all her might hoping that it would convey to him that this time everything really was okay and that they didn't need to lie to each other.

"I didn't lie to **you** , I was trying to lie to myself."

His words echoed in her head ringing with a sad truth to them. All she could think about was what had become of them. The people they loved, the people they lost; the people they use to be. Slowly, she turned towards him, her eyes adjusting once more to find his. He raised his head in to turn to look at her. She stared at him for a moment while his stared back only to return confusion.

"Joel, I…I love you." She sighed.

At first he just chuckled, his head turning back to stifle the laugh at her "joke" until she stopped him by grabbing his face.

"No. I **love** you."

The amusement left his face contorting to confusion then on to clarity and eventually anger.

"No."

"Wait." She tried to stop him from getting up but it was too late. If she didn't say it now she would never get the chance.

"We're done talking." He growled, propping himself on his knees quietly and walking away from her, back to the window to check on the other situation.

She sat, propped up on her knees, watching him put distance between them. Although she knew she should have listened to him, she couldn't stop the word vomit.

"It's a lot I know. And you have every right to be repulsed but… I don't think you are."

"Ellie, enough." He looked back to her, extending his hand. It was as if he could stop her words from reaching his ears by that action alone.

"You're clearly attracted to me. And I know you love me. We love each other. That's how it's been, that's how it will always be. The world's not the same anymore Joel. You know that. Love isn't about being conventional. Fuck, it's not even about being convenient. But it's unstoppable. And it takes what it wants no matter the differences: age, race, or gender-"

"Ellie, I'm only going to say this once. You'll never hear it again and that will be the end of the that." He stood with a stoic expression and rigid form that put her off. He looked at her but wasn't really looking at her. She felt as if he was looking through her. She stayed silent, hanging on to the air, waiting for his words to form sound.

"I don't love you in that way. When we get back to Jackson. I will move out and you will move on with your life however you need to. Whether that's by having a relationship with someone else, eventually having a family or whatever. But you will have a normal life in that safe community. And I will have a normal life as well."

Tears threatened to fall from her face as she sat there in disbelief. He was leaving her. Maybe not in a physical sense, but emotionally- he was leaving. After a moment of silence, she wiped her face and stood up, collecting her things. Once she got to the door she stopped to listen for infected and then eventually opened it.

"I'll be outside." The door slammed behind her.

Joel curse himself as he fought the urge to break a window. He hated himself with every fiber of his being.

The air was thick and heavy as the summer night started to fade. Ellie paused for a moment before noting where the stalkers were hiding. Two were on her left under a brush of trees and one was on her right running straight-

"Huhh!" She grunted as the impact of the stalker took her by full force. Lucky enough, she managed to pull out her pocketknife in time and used the stalker's momentum to plunge the deadly weapon inside its temple. Tossing the body to her side she wiped off the blood on her torn shorts and readied herself for the next assault. Getting out her aggression towards Joel on the infected was a great outlet. She couldn't really blame him but in that regard he couldn't blame her either. It's not like she asked to be in love with him. Shit happens. The second stalker shrieked from her left running at a wide angle. Ellie grabbed a Molotov from her backpack, lit it and threw in the opposite direction after running to cut the infected off. Just as she had predicted the stalker chose to take her on instead of the fire and wildly swung at her. She effortlessly dodged its attack and forcefully planted her foot in the stalker's stomach. The stalker crashed backwards falling into the fire and got up screaming as it unintentionally ran into the forest lighting up the remaining infected. Ellie grinned at her handiwork before an arrow narrowly missed her face, causing a sick splatter to erupt behind her. Whipping herself around she caught sight of another stalker crumpling to the ground. How did she miss that one? Ellie looked back to the owner of the arrow and saw Joel standing near the door.

"That was a waste of a Molotov. Had you just waited we could have dealt with them."

"I did fine on my own, sans for this guy." She motioned to the one behind her.

"Just stay put and let me grab the rest of our stuff." Joel ordered.

"Whatever you say."

After disposing of the remaining infected and Joel's exit, Ellie stood for a moment taking in the sight of the dawn breaking. It seemed unreal, what had just transpired. She was so angry and embarrassed, that clearing out the rest of the stalkers was a welcomed distraction. But his last minute heroics weren't. She was so stupid to confess to him. What reaction did she really expect? As stupid as she may have been though, something told her different. She felt it. It was undeniable. And she knew he **must** have felt it too. Trying to put it out of her mind Ellie surveyed her surroundings. It would probably take a full day to get back to Jackson but they got what they needed so there was no need for worry. She stretched her limbs, letting the hot summer air bathe around her. Not much of her appearance had changed in three years but she felt like mentally she had. She was still slender in frame but her auburn hair, which she now wore up in a messy bun, had grown to the middle of her back. Her arms were thin but strong as well as her well-toned legs that had refused to grow, making her only an inch taller than she originally had been. Her pale skin had vanished quickly taking on a more tan appearance due to her constant being outside. However her freckles still remained. The scar on her arm had faded a bit but it still had a distinct white trace. Ellie usually covered it with an armband, so she didn't make any one feel uncomfortable. Not that the towns people avoided her like the plague but Ellie preferred to keep away from them in the fields or forest for outside duty. Ellie hated being in the house. It reminded her of her time at the military boarding school. A huge pang hit her chest as she remembered her lost love. Not a day went by that she didn't think of Riley, which made the pain of losing Joel all the more worse. She wished her brazen companion were still around to talk to. Maybe if Riley were still here she wouldn't feel this way about Joel and they wouldn't be in their situation. Everything felt so confusing and frustrating. Going back to Jackson now didn't seem so much as safe and inviting as it felt like more of a death sentence. Maybe she didn't have to stay. There was something about being beyond the wall that made her feel free anyway. Granted, there was a constant threat of danger present but Ellie no longer felt scared. She was no longer scared of the outside. She could be like Bill. Take a whole town for own and just deal with the sick fuckers as they came. The sound of a door shutting brought Ellie back. She turned around to face Joel. An awkward silence ensued before he mumbled,

"Let's get going."

"Lead the way." Ellie hung her head, following behind him.

After walking in silence for the better half of the day, Ellie couldn't take it anymore. The sun was beating down on them relentlessly, as it sat at its highest point and all she could hear were the pesky mosquitos buzzing in her ears.

"So, are we not gonna talk at all?" She swatted one away.

"What do you want?" he asked, slapping the back of his neck.

"God, you don't have to be a dick." She huffed, crossing her arms.

"Ellie, I am not in the mood for this." He inspected his hand to see if he caught the bugger.

"You're clearly upset. Maybe we should talk about this." She persisted, catching up to his stride, now besides him.

"We don't need to talk about it." He said, trying his best to ignore her.

"You can't just ignore this, Joel." She pulled on his arm, stopping him from moving further.

"Ellie now is not the time for this!" He scolded, finally looking at her again.

"When then? Cause frankly you're plan fucking sucks." She planted her hands on her hips making a firm notion that she wasn't planning on moving anytime soon.

"It's not a plan Ellie, it's just the way things are." He turned, resuming to walk forward again. God, what he wouldn't give for a horse, if only so they could just get there faster. Now that he had thought about it, he missed Callus.

"So you don't have feelings for me?" She called after him.

He stopped walking the moment she finished. He hesitated before turning around,

"Not like that Ellie."

"You're lying." She exclaimed moving towards him once again.

"Ellie."

"Let me kiss you."

"Are you insane?" Did he hear her right?

"If you don't have feelings for me, then let me kiss you."

"I am not going to let you kiss me. This isn't high school Ellie." He turned back, picking up his pace.

"You just know that I'll be able to see the truth and then how will you lie?" She called out, running after him.

"You really don't handle rejection too well." He sighed, when he was stopped by the 90 degree "hill" that may have well been a cliff.

"You haven't rejected me." She huffed as she finally caught up to him, groaning at their next obstacle. "Ugh, I'm too old for this shit."

Joel snorted at her latter comment. She should talk, his entire body felt like crumbling every day.

"This isn't up for discussion, Ellie." Joel turned back toward the "hill" and started climbing up.

"Can't stop me from talking about it." She countered, following his lead.

"One can dream." He muttered to himself as he steadied his foot on a vine.

"I don't think you're being very fair about this." Instead of pulling up behind him, Ellie chose to find her own route up the "hill". She wanted to prove that she didn't need his guidance anymore and that she could be his equal.

"Yeah, well, life's not fair kiddo."

Or not.

"Don't call me that." She scowled, pulling herself ahead.

"That's what you are. A kid." His emphasis on the last part caused Ellie to lose her footing on the vine. Just when she thought she was going to hit the ground, she felt a calloused hand grip her wrist tightly. She opened her eyes to look up and saw Joel grimace as he held her weight with one arm. Swinging her back over to the vine, he finished his thought,

"A reckless one at that."

"Come on man, there's has to be love for me underneath that stubborn exterior somewhere." Ellie got right back to the matter at hand, the moment when she was steady and ready to continue.

"That was never in question." It wasn't? Now she was confused.

"You said no."

"I know."

That's it? Just "I know"? No explanation? No big speech? Slowly her face contorted, first from confusion then on to clarity and eventually anger.

"Stop fucking with me! Why are you being so bull headed about this?"

"You know why."

"No I don't! You won't fucking talk to me!"

Finally losing his nerve and desperate to get rid of his headache, Joel cracked his cool composure.

"Is this seriously up for discussion Ellie? I'm an old man and you're a kid! In what world is that appropriate?"

"I'm guessing in one that hasn't ended?" Joel stopped mid climb and looked over at her.

"Fine! Say you and me are together. Now what? What happens when people find out? What do we tell Tommy? Maria? Do you really think a bunch of starving, mistrustful, scared survivors; who are just looking for a semblance of a normal life, are going to have open arms and welcome the idea of a teenager "shacking up" with an older guy?"

"Fuck those people. They don't have to know!" Ellie retorted, grunting as she shook off the dirt from the fall out of their climb. She didn't mean to sound so immature the entire time but she hated being dirty and sweaty, while having an important conversation.

"They **will** know Ellie. They will. Trust me, I've lived in a small town before and when there is nothing to do but gossip the people will and trust that they will make it their goal in life to make your business theirs. It's not a life for you, hell it ain't a life for anyone." Joel groaned out loud as he finally pulled himself and extended a hand down to pick Ellie up when he noticed she was in mid hang staring up at him in disbelief.

"You- you've thought about it."

"God Ellie, didn't you hear anything I said?" He felt like he was running in circles with her.

"No, fuck you! You've thought about it!" Ellie felt a surge of energy run through her. She couldn't believe it. "No one gives that kind of explanation without putting in some serious thought Joel." She grunted as she took Joel's hand and let his strength pull her up.

"Hypothetically, Ellie that's all." Careful to not pull her too close, Joel took her a safe distance away from the edge before letting himself crash to the ground. He needed to rest. This girl drained him of energy. They'd never work.

"Hypothetical my ass." Ellie pouted as she took a seat next to him, wiping off the sweat from her brow. She looked over to her left and saw Joel taking in deep breaths, laying down and trying to relax his joints. Her heart ached. She knew fighting with him about them may have seemed futile but she loved him. Why she was so hung up on this idea she didn't know. Its not like she was alone. He was always there. But for the past few years she had this terrible feeling inside of her whenever he was near. She wanted more than to just be his friend. She couldn't stop fighting for him. For what could be them. She had to try.

'Next time Ellie. Pick your battles.'

Joel looked over at Ellie and saw her silently staring out over the cliff,

"That's some deep thought right there."

"Just planning my next attack." She mused.

"Oh good." He never paid attention but his sarcasm just made him more attractive to her. Quite frankly a lot of the things he did made him attractive in her eyes. Getting up from the ground Ellie brushed herself off and started walking away.

"I'm keeping this by the way." She held up the pilfered cologne bottle he had on him.

"Thief." Joel figured she took it. He noticed it missing a while back but wasn't too concerned. He knew his sticky fingered friend had a penchant for stealing.

"Liar."

"Still a thief." He laughed as he got off the ground to follow her.

"Still a liar!" She called out not slowing her step.

By the time they made it back to Jackson the sun was setting. Based on how much of it was left, Joel knew they should have spent one more night in doors for safety but he was eager to get home and sleep in a real bed for once. Plus it would give him a chance to get away from Ellie. Not much mind you but something was better than nothing. As the guards opened up the gates he let the days events sink in. Joel tried his best not to look at her, lest it prompt her to start up again. After a few hours of walking in silence, before reaching Jackson, Ellie had relented her efforts in talking about "them". He frowned when he realized that the moment she had let it go, he didn't want to. What was wrong with him? Why would he even entertain that crazy idea? He chalked it up to old age and delirium, deciding it was best to leave things as they were. Despite the initial anger, Joel couldn't blame her. It's hard to separate feelings and not confuse them with something else. Who had been there for them if not each other? When you spend all your time with someone who cares and looks out for you, you naturally start to love them…. but when did Ellie fall in love with him? Did she even really know what she felt for him? It was obvious that he may have lied about the extent of his feelings for the young girl. Lying however was the only thing he seemed capable of doing as of late. Ellie had grown up into a beautiful, fully capable, young woman and that was a fact that disturbed him like no other. How could have this happened? When did he start to see Ellie in that light? She was like a daughter to him, she **was**. But then something changed and like that, she wasn't. He had no idea, what had changed but what ever it was, he hated it. The constant questioning of his morals made him feel inhuman. In this world, many had to compromise their beliefs just to survive. Was love necessary to survive? Could he live without loving Ellie? He knew he couldn't live without her. Were the two things the same? Joel's thoughts were interrupted when Ellie nudge him.

"Did you hear him?"

"Hear what?"

"Tommy wants to talk to you. Meet you at Maria's." Ellie grabbed his bag that was filled with the supplies and headed off to Maria's house. Tommy came barreling towards him like a man on a mission.

"Did you get it?" he gasped with his southern twang.

"Relax, little brother I got it." Joel laughed heartily as he slapped his hand on his back, leading him away from the gate to the town square. Tommy's shoulders relaxed with relief as he followed.

"You mind telling me what's it for?" Joel asked all too knowingly.

"You know what it's for." Tommy beamed letting his stride pick up. He couldn't wait to get home.

"I would still like to hear it you know, I told you about Sarah."

"Damn boy, how could you not? The whole damn school knew!"

"Hey!" Joel defended, playfully missing a swing at his younger brother's head. Joel may have not planned for Sarah but sharing the news about his impending fatherhood was a wonderful feeling he knew all too well. Tommy must have felt good too. A baby in this world was a godsend. It made you feel like hope wasn't lost and that there was indeed something to live for.

"You're going to be an uncle, Joel." Joel smiled at those seemingly insignificant words. So this is what the receiving end felt like.

"And here I thought this day would never come." Tommy laughed hard at his brother's tragic attempt at crying.

"Just like blood, I guess you can't get water from a stone."

"Hey! I have feelings. They just don't cooperate all the time."

The men walked back in each other's arms, basking in the joyous news. When they headed inside they were greeted with an angry Maria and a disinterested Ellie. Maria was screaming obscenities while throwing pots, pans, and rags; hell anything she could throw, she did, so long as it wasn't breakable. Ellie sat on the couch, knees tucked into her chest, while flipping through her worn-down-all-ready-read-100-times comic.

"What the hell is going on?" Tommy rushed to his pregnant wife, making sure she didn't hurt herself.

"What did you do?" Joel eyed Ellie.

"Hey, don't look at me I just delivered the goods." She didn't bother to put her book down. It looked like silence wasn't her letting the matter go, but a treatment.

"Ellie I'm serious–"

"You got the wrong pills." She interrupted, continuing to read.

"What? No, I got the right ones."

"Honey, aren't those the pills you need?" Tommy tried shushing his hysterical wife while rubbing her back.

"They're not the right brand Tommy! They're generic! Our baby is going to come out deformed!"

"I don't think that's how they work." Maria clutched her 5-month stomach as if just saying that would harm her baby.

"O…k." Joel slowly backed out of the kitchen and plopped himself down next to Ellie. You don't mess with crazy.

"I wonder if it'll have three heads." Ellie mused, flipping the next page of her comic.

"Oh stop. That's just mean." He chuckled stretching his limbs out, one arm lying on the top of the couch behind Ellie's head.

"What? It'd be ideal. Then they can stop fighting over which name sounds best and just name each head; Jerry, Mike and Sue."

"You can't name a boy Sue." Joel shook his head as he leaned over, reading Ellie's comic.

"Why not? Girls have boy names: Chris, Pat…Riley."

As soon as it came out she felt a tinge in her chest. She paused for a moment before going back into her comic. However, she couldn't focus on reading it anymore. She tried her best not to show that she was extremely happy that Joel was so close and smelled so good. It seemed that the dispute between them was laid to rest for the time being, allowing their rapport to rekindle. She had even forgotten she was mad at him. But that probably was due to the intoxicating scent of his sweat and cologne.

"We don't even know if it's a boy or girl anyway." He reached over her, pulling across the next page on the book.

"Well it could be both, all thanks to uncle Joel and his generic pills."

"Yeah well I guess Sue could work then."

"Or Pat." Ellie flipped a page.

"I hate that name." Joel chuckled, no longer reading the comic.

"You hate every name." Ellie looked up at him as she challenged his stance on names.

"Callus is a terrible name." He looked back amused that she still stood by that damn horse.

"You're terrible." Ellie smiled to herself as she brought her attention back to her comic. She loved it when things were like this. Comfortable. She could feel his warmth as he sat, legs propped up and arms stretched out around her. Joel let the moment of peace linger and forgot personal boundaries, letting his arm fall around her shoulders. Ellie instinctively nestled into the crook as they both read her comic.

"You both look like love birds." Tommy noted uncomfortably, with a calm Maria following after him.

Joel immediately jumped up from the couch straightening his shirt, while Ellie balanced herself by the abrupt movement, crushing her favorite comic. She scowled.

"Love birds." Joel scoffed, "That's just…silly."

He headed straight for the door, picking up his sack and a walkie-talkie on the way out. Ellie sighed before following suit.

"See you guys later." The door shut behind her.

"See what you did?" Maria barked, as she slapped the back of her husband's head.

"Ow, what'd I do?"

The sounds of Maria and Tommy's bickering faded as Ellie made it back to her and Joel's house. Once inside, she could hear frantic footsteps shuffling back and forth upstairs. Throwing down her sack in a panic, she ran upstairs to find Joel packing his things.

"What are you doing?" She couldn't believe he was serious.

"This was the plan, Ellie you know that."

"It's not a plan Joel." She walked into the room, overwhelmed by which of his stuff to grab first, to stop him from packing it away.

"But it is the way things are." She hated this. He wasn't even looking at her.

"We haven't even done anything wrong. We were just getting comfortable." She stepped in front of his path, taking his clothes from him.

"Ellie, stop."

"Where are you going to go? It's night."

"I'm packing things so I can leave in the morning." He grabbed his clothes back from her, stuffing them in a small box. Leaving her standing there with a shirt he missed.

"Joel." She reached out after him.

"Good night Ellie." He left his room, with the door shutting behind him.

The sun beamed through her poorly covered curtain and it felt like hellfire itself. She had hoped last night was just a bad dream and she would wake up to find Joel down in the kitchen complaining about no breakfast. However when she went to his room she found it empty. She walked to the center of the room and found the crumpled shirt left behind. She slumped to the floor picking it up as if it would disintegrate from her touch. One sniff of his shirt and she couldn't hold back. The only sound that filled the room was her silent tears. He was gone.


	2. SUMMER PT 2

SUMMER PT 2

Joel woke up with one hell of a headache as he tried to situate himself on his brother's lumpy couch. He looked around and found jars of empty moonshine bottles surrounding him. Shit, had he gotten into Tommy's stash? His hangover took over in waves as it sent him into a tailspin of unrelenting nausea. He could hear the concerned murmurs coming from his sister-in-law. God, he hated small towns. Not that he expected much from the apocalypse but he guessed it's true what they say, some things never change.

"I'm fine, I must have had too much to drink that's all."

"Why haven't you gone home to Ellie?" Maria scowled, "I mean we love you Joel but you've stayed on our couch for over a month! Did something happen? Is Ellie all right? Where is she?"

"Would you quit with the Spanish inquisition?" Tommy defended his brother.

"That's not even what you think that means." She retorted, refusing to take her focus off Joel.

"Nothing happened, Ellie is fine. I'm sure she's at home." Joel rubbed his head as he tried to deal with the frantic pair. He really should have thought twice before staying with them. Despite the unwelcoming wagon he knew that this was better than having to face Ellie. A month had passed since he had left her that night. He decided to give her the house so that they could both have their space without people speculating. People, except for Maria and Tommy that is, but that was expected seeing as he had no other option than to stay at Tommy's. It wasn't awful but he knew sooner or later he was going to have to pick out another house and rejoin the community. He didn't want to though, hell a part of him didn't want to leave the couch today but that wasn't going to happen. With Maria on her hormone-induced warpath no one was safe from lollygagging.

"Whatever the case is, this isn't normal Joel. Fix whatever happened and get off our couch. Why don't you go to the town square and help them set up for tonight." Maria ordered, letting the matter drop for now.

"Set up for what?" Did he actually have to go out now? The sun felt like hellfire.

"The town's anniversary party. It's been 15 years since the town has been established. The committee thought a small celebration would be nice. Don't you remember any of this? You're on the committee for crying out loud." She exasperated having to repeat herself.

"Yeah, yeah ok, geez."

"Excuse me?"

"I-I mean yes ma'am." He quickly corrected himself, getting off the couch and made a beeline towards the door.

Once outside, Joel wanted to crawl into whatever hole he could find. He regretted the decision, slowly making his way towards the town square. Looking for any alternative to slip away, Joel ended up running into the town's "doctor". To be more accurate before all shit went to hell she was actually a vet at a small clinic but since she was the only one who had any remote knowledge on biology, doctor she was deemed.

"Oh wow, just roll out of bed or a brewery?" She chuckled.

"Both." Joel smirked as he rubbed the back of his head. He actually didn't mind the doctor. She had a keen sense of humor and all around was pleasant to be near. It didn't hurt that for someone in her mid 40's she was fairly attractive. She had olive skin with dark brown hair that was cropped short. He normally liked women with longer hair than that but the style fit her personality. Despite her easy-going nature, when it came down to business, she had a no nonsense attitude. He guessed her eyes also helped with that demeanor. They were almond shape and dark enough to look black, made her gaze seem more intense than it probably was. He had gotten well acquainted with Doc in the past month due to Maria worrying about Joel being depressed.

"I see you don't have your sidekick with you…again" She noted, interrupting his thoughts.

"I'm sure she's around."

"Trouble in Paradise?"

Of course people would ask about Ellie. He never realized until today how they must have looked to those around them. Rarely separated by anything Joel and Ellie were always seen together. They ate, walked and worked together; hell they even lived together. If you saw a Joel there was bound to be an Ellie nearby. But it wasn't just Ellie, the same went for him. Now that he thought about it, he rarely let her out of his sight. No wonder she had fallen in love with him, he may have well given her Stockholm syndrome. She needed to meet people her own age. He knew that there wasn't that many but he was sure he saw a few in the town. And if not her same age maybe someone close to it, certainly closer than his. Ellie only hung out with either him or Maria, Tommy sometimes but not really. That was beside the point. Point was that despite the friction their separation had cause, space would do her well in the end, if it hadn't already. He rarely went out and about in the town but when he did, he didn't hear any rumors of Ellie seeing someone.

"We're not a couple." Joel scowled, continuing towards the square.

"Whoa, that struck a chord." Doc broke into a slight jog, trying to keep up with his brisk pace.

"You didn't strike anything, I'm just stating a fact."

"Did something happen a month ago, say on your little excursion?" She prodded while flipping through worn down scraps of paper.

"Why would you ask that?" He stopped dead in his tracks. Ellie wouldn't have said anything. She wasn't one for spreading gossip. In her words she said 'fuck those people'.

"Ellie."

"What?"

"Ellie." She repeated herself, motioning with her head.

Once Joel turned around he saw what Doc was talking about. There she was, walking towards them. He felt his insides twist as their proximity increased. She looked different than he last remembered. She stood in front of them, wearing a red plaid ¾ sleeve shirt with a pair of dingy jean Bermuda shorts and her well-worn converse. Her hair was braided off to the side, sitting on her shoulder, while the sun reflected bronze highlights against the red. Her tan skin had lost its color returning to the pale complexion she originally had. Her freckles became more prominent against the pale contrast. She must have avoided going outside as well. He would have said 'hi' but an overwhelming scent bombarded his nostrils and all he could do was stare for a moment. Was she wearing his cologne?

"Nice scent El, really breaking down those gender barriers." Doc noted.

"What?" Ellie had a look of confusion before Joel snapped out of it and pulled her away from the doctor.

"What are you doing here? And what are you wearing?"

"Clothes." Her deadpan tone left much to be desired since she was fully aware of what he was asking her.

"Joel I meant to tell you earlier, before we got sidetracked, you're assignment was building the stage as was Ellie's. I'm sure that's why she's here." Doc interrupted the two of them before leaving.

After she was gone, Joel and Ellie just stood there in an awkward silence. He was bracing himself for the non-stop tongue-lashing he had been sure he'd receive but none came. She just gave him the "look" of the impending shit storm that was brewing. Girl could hold a grudge.

"We're going to be late." She finally spoke,

"Ellie–"

She stared him down with hurt, confusion and anger swimming in the sea foam abyss that made up her eyes. All he could do was stare back with his jaw set, grinding a grimace into permanence.

They both walked to the square with a distance of 3 feet between them. It must have looked as awkward as it felt. People looked at them as they made their way to the stage. Ellie's face was less than welcoming and Joel's was stressed.

"Good Morn- jeez Joel did you make your own distillery we don't know about?"

"Something, like that." Joel scowled at the commenter, Marvin. He was a pretty harmless guy. Geeky to the core and little too chipper for an apocalypse. Some might think he actually liked the world better this way. Unfortunately for Ellie the world they lived in now still seemed to follow some rules of the past. While they made their way to the truck to start building the stage, Ellie wanted to talk to Joel while they worked. Get back to where they were and catch up on the last month of their separation. Prattle away about something trivial while enjoying their rapport but now she couldn't do that anymore. She had changed the dynamic and part of her regretted that. The only thing she could hope for was a détente.

After nine grueling hours of trying to jury-rig a suitable stage with a disgruntled Ellie, Joel was beat. He headed home for a quick shower before getting back to the square for the festivities. To play it safe he avoided passing Ellie's house as he headed back to Tommy's. He didn't see Ellie leave and he didn't exactly keep tabs on her whereabouts. Once inside, the vultures descended.

"Did you see Ellie? Is she ok?"

"Yes Maria she's fine. We built the stage, its all set for tonight. Can I take a shower now?" Joel didn't care much for Maria's hormone-induced prodding but it was better than dealing with Ellie. After their interaction he didn't know how things would be between them anymore. Ellie was really hurt and couldn't see how he was trying to help her. Putting distance didn't seem to make things any better either. In fact it seemed to have made things worse. He didn't recognize himself when she approached him. He missed her. More than he originally thought he would. It was then Joel realized that drinking himself into oblivion was the only way he could deal with the situation between him and Ellie. He made his way down the hallway when he ran into Tommy.

"Hey Joel got a minute?"

"Not really just headed to take a shower." He tried his best to side step his younger sibling but Tommy was really adamant about that minute.

"It won't be long I promise and then I can get Maria out of your hair."

"Alright, What is it?" Joel sighed knowing that he wasn't going to win.

"As you know today is the anniversary for the establishment of the town but it also happens to be mine and Maria's as well. I just want to do something nice for her since she is always putting the town's needs before her own." Joel failed to see how this concerned him but he kept his stance waiting for his 'bit'.

"Sounds good."

"So I was wondering if I could ask for a favor?" And there was the bit.

"Tommy I can't help you man, I've never been good at that stuff."

"Please Joel I found this on a run and I just know it would be perfect."

Joel felt his heart tighten as his throat closed.

"Dear lord."

Finally inside the bathroom, Joel quickly locked the door behind and heavily sighed. Ten minutes, if only that would be enough, just for some peace and quiet. He stripped the dirty sweat stained clothes off his body and looked at himself in the mirror. He wore the years on his face, like a man haunted by his past. And although most of that was true, there were some moments he wouldn't dare give back; scars, close calls and all, they told a story, his story, at least what was left of him. Tracing each scar lightly, Joel's hand stopped at his pelvis where the jagged rebar had once been. 'This should have killed me', he thought to himself as the memory flashed in his mind. He remembered the searing pain tearing right through him. It was truly a marvel what survival meant to the human body. He knew it wasn't just that, at least not by itself, it was because of her. She had fought so hard for him, for both of them, and because of that he loved her for it. Shaking his head to forcibly remove any further thought he turned on the shower and stepped into the off white tub. Slowly, the hot water made itself to the head and blanketed across his worn shoulders. Age became more apparent to him now than ever before. He knew he was no spring chicken but with Ellie's confession and constant demand he couldn't help but focus on it. Foolishly flexing and posing, Joel started to laugh at himself when his back creaked,

"Ooh, I'm not as young as I once was." He let that thought mull over as another dawned on him, bringing his hand up to his jaw, "Or handsome."

"That's not true." A soft slender hand caressed the top of his shoulder in comfort, before wrapping itself around his torso, pressing a damp, soft cheek to the middle of his back.

"Ellie!" Joel whipped around only to find himself alone. Steam from the hot water started to collect in the air making each breath harder and his vision, foggy. Breathing heavily, Joel did his best to calm down his racing heart. Why did he imagine her there? Quickly turning off the shower, Joel ripped open the curtains and saw no one. Stepping out to the sink, he wiped away the steam and was met with her face. Her auburn tresses were loose, pooling in the dips of her collarbone and down her back. Her freckles peppered across her face and lightly kissed her shoulders. His eyes caressed her body, mapping each feature as a landmark to be visited.

"Your face is so flushed."

He turned around to face her but still nothing. What was happening? Something didn't feel right as Joel grabbed his head. Slowly everything started to blur before it went black. Collapsing on the floor, the last thing he heard was his brother's voice,

"Joel! Joel, are you okay?"

Ellie burst through the door without knocking before finding Maria, in the living room.

"Where is he?"

"He's in the room with Tommy-"

Without letting her finish, Ellie headed down the hallway and came upon Joel and Tommy.

"What happened?" She made her way over to Joel's side and lightly caressed his forehead.

"Dunno, we sent for Doc, she should be here soon."

Ellie nodded while still focusing on Joel. It probably wasn't serious but in the apocalypse without healthcare you didn't so much as snub your nose at a cold. Tracing his hairline, she continued to caress his head in loving strokes, comforting him. In the winter she could at least give him antibiotics but until the Doc showed up, the best she could do was hold his hand. Tommy stared on as he looked at the young girl who had become his older brother's companion. It wasn't that long ago when Joel had come to Tommy begging for him to take her off his hands and yet three years later they had become inseparable. Despite how confusing and uncomfortable their bond made him, he couldn't exactly figure out what that entailed. He knew what the outside had to offer and only god knew what they had to endure to survive. Slowly backing away, Tommy left the room and went back to his wife in the living room.

"Doc here yet?"

"No, she's finishing up with an injury at the Brigg's stable before coming over."

Tommy nodded in confirmation as he walked over to the window.

"What's wrong?" Maria could always tell when something brewed inside her husband. The fine lines of his old age would paint his troubles for all to see.

"Hm?"

"You're in some deep thought Mister. Something is troubling you. What is it?" Tommy looked to his pregnant wife, contemplating if he should share his worries. Could he count on her to be his wife or would she be the town's arbitrator? Eventually he relented,

"Do you think we were lucky?"

"With what?"

"With each other. Do you think we were lucky to have found comfort and support with each other?" Getting up from the couch, the matriarch stood next to her husband and held him as they looked out their window.

"Well I think any body would be lucky to find what we have in this wretched world. If it wasn't for this town I would be terrified for this baby."

"Even if that somebody was 33 years your junior?" Tommy kept his face stone straight while asking. Feeling Maria shift next to him, he knew her answered had changed.

"What are you talking about?" She pulled away from him while trying to get a better look at his face. This was more serious than she thought.

"I don't know."

"Tommy."

"I really don't." Tommy sighed as he walked back to couch sitting with his head in his hands. "Something is off between them. It's been that way since they came back from scouting. Why else would they have spent this month apart?"

"Off how?" Her stern voice left an unsettling pit in his stomach.

"I don't know!"

"Do you think they-"?

"No! I don't know. I mean Joel wouldn't do that. He just wouldn't." Tommy got back up, shuddering from the very thought.

"Ok, ok let's just assess the situation then." Maria paced back and forth as she attempted to settle the situation like she did all discrepancies in the town.

"I don't know if there even **is** a situation." He walked back over to the window leaning over with his hands on the sill.

"Well, you make good points about how they've been separated this month and you did say something was off."

"Yea but I don't know for sure. It's just they're fighting a lot more than usual and distant-" Stopping mid pace, she turned back to him eyes wide,

"Wait, that's what's "off" to you, they're fighting?"

"What? You don't think that's strange? They were always so close and ever since they returned, he's been sleeping on our couch, drunk, while Ellie's always brooding."

"Ellie is a teenager Tommy! They're always brooding. Maybe distance is a good thing for them if you think something really is going on. Plus I've been telling you Joel is depressed, he needs another lady in his life aside from Ellie." Tommy began to feel stupid as his wife's words started to make sense to him. For the most part Sarah was a good child and rarely got in trouble but Ellie was vastly different. Maybe Joel just had his hands full dealing with a teenager and her many mood swings. It also never occurred to him that his brother could be lonely. He hadn't seen him date anyone since Sarah's mom and with Ellie around he certainly hadn't seen Joel date anyone since then.

"Nothing would be going on right? I mean he's so old and she's, well…not."

"Look you said Joel wouldn't do that and Ellie is probably just going through hormonal hell of puberty, right?"

"I guess."

"Maybe we're just overreacting."

"Yeah, yeah your right." Tommy relaxed as his wife rubbed his shoulder.

"Maybe we should set him up." Maria mused while leaning her chin on Tommy's back.

"With who?"

"I don't know…maybe Doc?"

"You want to set him up with the lady you've been making him see for his depression?" Tommy pushed off the windowsill to turn around and face his wife.

"What? There aren't many single women available that are around his age, Tommy." She placed her hands on her hips, standing firm by her reasoning before softening her expression and looking towards the floor. "Besides, she's beautiful isn't she?"

"This is a trap I know it." Tommy chuckled.

"No it's not, seriously!" Maria laughed while pushing Tommy's shoulder.

"I think you're beautiful." He said grabbing her shoulders and pulling her into a hug.

"Ha ha very nice…I love you."

"I love you too."

As Joel started to come to he felt the familiar comfort and warmth off a petite hand holding his and across his forehead. Looking up he found a pair of clear green eyes connecting with his. Another hallucination.

"About fucking time." she chastised.

"Wow, this is the most real one yet."

"Stop scaring me." She chided him as she brought her forehead down to his, her bangs dancing across his brow. She closed her eyes as she inhaled his scent. Joel followed suit, allowing himself to give in. Who could he really hurt in a dream? Still keeping her eyes closed, Ellie brushed her nose against his and let her lips graze over his cheek and lips. Joel moved his hand upward to embrace her upper arm as she leaned on his torso.

"How do you always smell so good?" he sighed, catching a strand of her hair against his cheek.

"Because I smell like you." She gently chuckled, resting her head on his shoulder. "Because you steal my stuff." Using his other hand, Joel brought his arm up around her to caress her bangs out of the way. Once again it felt like how things should be between them.

"See? This isn't so bad, is it?" Ellie settled herself on the bed, lying partially on top of Joel's side. Her head rested comfortably in the crook of his neck with her lips gently grazing it with each breath the other took.

"Could be worse." He sighed, wrapping his arms around her while making room for her on the mattress.

"Care to elaborate?"

Ellie and Joel's heads popped up at the sound of the intruder's voice. Was that Doc? Joel blinked his eyes rapidly before he looked around and saw Ellie wearing the same outfit she had on this morning. Is this real? Pushing himself up on the bed, Joel tried his best to adjust his eyes. Ellie adjusted herself to the distance he created but felt extremely awkward with Doc analyzing her. She had half a mind to stand up but felt as if that would be an admission of her guilt. She confronted the probing eyes back until her attention was directed towards Joel's words.

"What's going on? Is this real? Where am I?" Ellie and Doc stared at Joel as the slow realization dawned on them.

"Have you been hallucinating?" Ellie inquired.

"Probably heatstroke. Working all morning on that stage in this heat." Doc set up next to Joel on the opposite side of Ellie.

"I feel fine." Ellie added.

"The grand power of youth my friend." Ellie scowled at her side ways remark. Yeah, yeah, she was young she got it. Doc continued with the check up, taking his temperature, blood pressure and just about any thing she had a tool for. At the end, Joel and Ellie waited for her prognosis.

"You're dehydrated Joel. Too much heat and not enough water, the added effect of too much alcohol didn't help either, completely dried you out. All of that gave you heatstroke, which in some cases… hallucinations can occur. Bed rest and fluids and you'll be good as new. And by fluids I mean water, not booze."

Doc packed her tools as she stood up and headed for the door.

"That's it, just bed rest? How long?" Ellie got up and followed after her.

"A day should be fine and plenty of water." Doc said curtly, dismissing Ellie fairly quickly, something she did not miss.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I don't know El, does Joel usually drink his weight in alcohol?" Doc stopped in the hallway midway point between the bedroom and living room.

"Where would he even find any?" Ellie was confused by the question, what did that have to do with bed rest?

"Does that matter?"

"You asked!"

"You know he already has a lot on his plate and he doesn't need any more added stress, especially of the **irrelevant** nature." Ellie's face burned bright with embarrassment and anger.

"Fuck you!" Maria and Tommy flocked to the disturbance only to find the two women in a face off.

"What the hell is going on?" Maria demanded, in her mayor like voice.

"I don't know, what **is** going on?" The Doc continued to stand her ground. Ellie felt increasingly out numbered but she wasn't going to let this nobody barge in and make her feel like a criminal.

"The Doc seems to have a problem with me and I don't know why." Doc's eyes narrowed as she grasped on to Ellie's play. She could blurt out what she saw but that wouldn't be fair to Joel, especially since she wasn't a hundred percent sure what she walked in on. Something intimate for sure but with Joel's current condition it could have easily been a mistake, at least on his end. Deciding against it, she let the matter go and instead turned her attention towards Maria,

"Don't worry about it Chief. Just a hormonal mood swing." With that she walked past the duo. Maria and Tommy looked at each other before bringing their attention back to Ellie. Closing the distance between them, Maria spoke up laying a comforting hand on her shoulder,

"Honey, I know you must feel crazy with all the hormonal changes that come with growing up but you can't just snap at people. It's not polite."

"She's not polite! That woman is awful." Ellie huffed crossing her arms before turning on her heel to head back to Joel.

"God I hope our baby isn't like that." Tommy winced, while rubbing the back of his head.

"All kids are like that." Maria shrugged it off, walking back towards the kitchen. Her and Tommy made it to the living room when she saw the Doc outside the window talking to one of the townspeople. She paused for a moment scrutinizing the woman before her husband broke her concentration.

"What are you plotting?" Tommy filled up a glass of water before reaching for the baby deforming pills.

"Should we ask her to meet us tonight?" Maria didn't take her eyes off of Doc.

"Doc? What for?" He was struggling with getting the bottle open. What the hell kind of governments secrets were sealed in this damn thing? Aren't these good for people to take?

"To set her and Joel up." She turned her attention back to her husband with her hand outstretched for the vitamins.

"You were serious?" Tommy refused to hand it over before a final yank broke the seal and pills scattered all over the counter.

"Tommy! He needs someone, especially someone to take care of him. Who better than a doctor?" Maria bent down as far as she could to help him clean up.

"Maybe someone Ellie doesn't hate?"

"Oh kids get over that with time. I think we should…I'm gonna go ask her." Maria got up, leaving the mess to Tommy and ran outside the house to catch up with Doc.

Tommy watched out the window as his wife talked the ear off the good town doctor, no doubt refusing to take no for an answer. The doctor shook her head initially until she relented, realizing that a pregnant Maria was a force to be reckoned with, and just laughed and nodded. Satisfied, Maria turned on her heel and headed back to the house.

When Ellie walked back into the room she saw Joel sitting upward getting ready to stand up.

"Joel you shouldn't be out of bed yet." She ran over to him putting her hands on his shoulders.

"You shouldn't be here." He would have pushed her away but he was seriously lacking in strength and decided it was better to lie down before he passed out again.

"They said you collapsed. Of course I came here." She sat down near his side with her hand resting on his chest.

"Ellie, you know what I mean." No longer under the haze of a hallucination, Joel took her hand and moved it off his chest. It was bad enough that Doc walked in on them.

"I don't get this Joel. I don't get it. I don't like-, no fuck that, I hate it."

"It's better this way."

"Is it really? You haven't spoken to me in over a month. You're acting like I don't exist. I'm miserable! You have to miserable too. I hear what people have been saying. You drink all the time now. This isn't better."

"Ellie, you just don't-"

"Get it? Maybe you don't get it either." With that said, Ellie stormed out the door without turning around to glance back. Her heart ached too much to see his face. So instead she went back home, where it was safe to cry but also to be alone.

Once Ellie was inside she plopped herself down on her and Joel's dilapidated couch. She laid her head down on the spot that use to be Joel's. She remembered when they first brought the couch into the house. It was a bitch to get through the door and it was uncomfortable as hell, but nonetheless they loved that couch. They spent countless nights in the living room before their rooms were set up. They didn't worry about appearances then. They would lounge about on it all day just talking, reading and playing card games. She sorely missed that. Getting up with a newfound energy, Ellie decided it was time for the next plan of attack. A month may have been a wrench in her plan but it wasn't going to deter her. She couldn't let him forget her. She was going to wow him for the town party tonight.

When Joel opened his eyes from his rest he saw the sun started to set. He must have really needed to sleep for him to wake up so late. Stretching his limbs, he swung his legs over the bed, testing his footing before standing up. No longer feeling dizzy and hazy, Joel left the bedroom to find Tommy buttoning up Maria's dress.

"Hey! He lives." Tommy laughed, going up to his brother and giving him a firm pat on his shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" Maria grabbed his cheek and then patted his forehead, testing for a temperature.

"I'm alright." Joel chuckled, feeling extremely awkward from the over protective nature of those two.

"We're heading out to the square for the festivities. If you don't feel up to it you can stay to get more rest." Maria offered, while grabbing her shawl from the couch.

"What! No he's fine, he got plenty of rest." Tommy interrupted, "Right Joel aren't you fine?"

Joel was going to protest attending but then his brother's pleas reminded him of a certain favor and Joel scowled remembering his promise.

"Yea I'm fine. I can go."

Joel nervously situated himself on stage as the poorly lit spot light shined on his face. He was going to kill Tommy for this. Once he had his trusty guitar strapped around his neck he gave it a few strums before coughing uncomfortably while looking out to the crowd. A few people were chuckling but all in good fun. In the apocalypse there was a serious lack of entertainment and any they could get a hold of, they were grateful for.

"Hi everyone. As you know I'm Joel." He stammered while trying to introduce himself. "Real sorry for the awkward intro, not really use to the spotlight." The crowd gave a lighthearted chuckle understanding his nervousness.

"Don't worry!" Tommy yelled from the crowd, clapping and giving goofy thumbs up.

"Right," Joel cleared his throat, continuing on, "Today is not only the day we celebrate the establishment of our fine town but also the anniversary of my brother Tommy and our lovely matriarch, Maria. Who, without, we would have never survived." The crowd awed and sighed at the loving revelation. Maria smiled as her goof of a husband put his hand around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. Off in the back of the crowd, Ellie looked over at the couple and felt envious. To be able to stand in a crowd and enjoy a loved ones company. She looked up at the stage and smiled as she saw Joel struggle with his speech.

"You dork." She laughed.

"So to show appreciation in more than one way. My brother has asked me to sing a song dedicated from him to Maria; quite unfairly I might add, and I, who foolishly accepted." The crowd hooted and clapped as Maria beamed and kissed Tommy. Ellie's jaw dropped with disbelief,

"No way."

Without further ado Joel strummed once again with confidence and began his song:

 _Well I'm crazy about fast cars, football and guitars_

 _All them old country songs daddy use to play_

 _I'm crazy about Friday night, cold beer and good times_

 _Crazy 'bout a summer day out on the lake_

 _But I'm ten times crazier about your lovin' girl_

 _I'd do 'bout anything you ask me to_

 _I'm just plain crazy 'bout a lot of things baby_

 _But I'm ten times crazier about you_

The crowd burst into whistles and cheers as people started to make room to dance. Grabbing partners and letting the beat take over. Was this really happening? Why the hell wasn't he a real singer 20 years ago? Ellie couldn't believe her ears. Joel was amazing and he shined up there. That had to have been the most relaxed and happiest she'd ever seen him. Maria and Tommy swayed as he caressed her round stomach. They were in love and happy. She almost felt like crying but instead she turned her attention back to the stage and that's when Ellie looked up and caught Joel's gaze,

 _I know you love me girl that's easy to see_

 _But as crazy as you say you are about me_

 _I'm ten times crazier about your lovin' girl_

 _I'd do 'bout anything you ask me to_

'Oh yeah right.' She had to get out there. She felt like she couldn't breath. Why was she torturing herself like this? Why was he? He just had to look at her while he sang that? She walked out of the town square as his lyrics echoed and faded.

 _I'm just plain crazy about a lot of things baby_

 _But I'm ten times crazier about you~_

The crowd bursts with applause and cheers as Joel finished. He gladly took off the guitar and made haste to get out of the limelight. Once dismounted, Tommy and Maria met him by the rear of the stage.

"That was fantastic Joel!" Tommy exclaimed as he enveloped his older brother in a tight bear hug.

"Thank you so much Joel. I had no idea the set of pipes you had on you." Maria gently pulled Tommy off of him so he could breathe.

"Ah it was nothing. Just a small favor for all that you've done." He didn't normally feel shy but there were rare occasions, especially when it involved his singing.

"I told you he was great, didn't I?" Tommy beamed.

"Great is an understatement."

The trio turned around as the good doctor made her presence known to them. She stood before them donning an off white blouse paired with a dusty pair of slacks. It was a nice changed from her usual jeans and vest, a change Joel did not miss. He felt uncomfortable as his meddling "parents" snickered next to him, poorly concealing their plan.

"It's really nothing." Joel coughed.

"Come on Tommy, this baby wants food." The pregnant matriarch winked as she made her exit with her other half right behind her.

"Thank again, Joel." Tommy smiled.

Once they left Joel and Doc just stood in silence feeling the awkward presence being pushed upon them.

"Why do people always leave thinking it will make things less awkward?"

"I think they just don't want to feel awkward." Joel laughed.

"That is a fair point." Doc smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. Plenty of rest, like you said."

"That's good, you look better." The silence started to creep back in until Joel decided to break it,

"Do you want to get something to drink? No booze I promise" Joel motioned towards the tables in the square. "All that singing has kind of made me parched."

"Sure." Doc laughed as she took the lead with Joel following behind. He gave the crowd a quick glance around but he couldn't find Ellie anywhere. He knew he shouldn't have looked at her. Those hallucinations had made him feel bolder when it came to his feelings about Ellie. And what made it worse was that she looked beautiful tonight. He didn't know how she managed it but her auburn hair was loose with gentle waves framing her face. She wore a simple sleeveless black dress that framed her slim body and to top it off, since it was still Ellie, she paired it with her signature Chucks. He was slipping and he knew it. A fucking hypocrite was what he was and he deserved whatever anger came his way. His thoughts were broken by a can of punch being waved in his face.

"Joel, hey."

"Oh sorry." He grabbed the can and pulled out a chair as they sat down at a crate.

"You seem… distracted." She took a sip while eyeing him.

"It's nothing."

"You sure you feel ok?" Doc reached over and put a hand to his forehead to make sure a fever didn't spike.

"Yea I'm ok." Joel nodded politely as her hand receded.

"Good…I think your sister in law is trying to set us up."

"I got a sense of that yeah." Joel may have been drunk but he wasn't deaf and blind to the whispers and dealings done behind his back.

"Apparently being single and the right age is all it takes to be set up in the apocalypse now."

"I guess so. I'm really sorry about that. Pay no mind to them"

"No it's alright they're just looking out for you, that's all. We don't like to see our loved one sad or depressed."

"That's very kind of them but I'm not either." Joel took another sip while he did his best to keep up with small talk. However, his mind was preoccupied with finding Ellie. He knew if he could just locate her that would put his mind at ease.

"You've been drinking an awful lot Joel." Doc continued pressing the subject as she noticed his eyes wandering.

"Just pre celebrating that's all."

"For a month?"

"I got a little carried away but its all good now." Deciding on a different tactic Doc decided to just state the obvious.

"The stage looks great by the way."

"Thank you."

"You and Ellie really do make one hell of a team."

"Yea I guess. We've had a lot of practice."

"Your girl looked great out there."

"Did she? I didn't notice." Joel made a point not to look at the doctor.

"She's really coming into her age. Almost looked like a grown woman."

Joel put down his can as he stared her down. She could see right through him and he didn't like it. How man other people knew about the affections held between him and Ellie?

"She's just a kid." Joel broke the silence while standing his ground.

"Is she?" Doc put her can down as well, now fully aware that the pleasantries were over.

"Look I don't know what you think you saw earlier but-"

"You mean you and Ellie, on the bed, embracing?"

"What do you want from me?" He didn't know what was going to happen but he was damn sure he wasn't going to like it. The whole reason he rejected Ellie was so she could get a foothold in the town without the disgrace a scandal would cause.

"A dance." Doc got up from the crate and ushered Joel onto the dance floor.

The pair swayed with the band on the outer edge of the crowd.

"You don't need to be so tense, nothing bad is going to happen."

"I'm not so sure I believe that." Trying to dance while pretending shit wasn't about to go down was much harder than Joel thought.

"She's in love with you, isn't she?" Doc swung herself out and then spun herself back in with her back against Joel's chest.

"Something, like that." He didn't want to admit anything but he felt cornered, Doc already knew.

"And judging by this morning, you are as well?" Joel stopped dancing and turned her around.

"No, I was sick, now leave it alone." Bowing out, Joel went to leave when the doc caught hold of his arm.

"I am going to leave it alone. But I can tell your lying, Joel. It's only a matter of time before the whole town knows too. You stared at that girl throughout your entire song. And now, she knows too." With those words Joel departed, ruminating on his thoughts. This was worse. Staying apart from Ellie wasn't good enough. He was going to have to leave the town all together if it meant saving her.

Ellie finally made it back home where she kicked off her converse and let her aching feet be soothed by the cold wood floor. She went upstairs to Joel's old room to get changed. Since he had left, she moved in. She passed by her cracked mirror and stopped to look at herself. It looked like plan: getting all dressed up had failed miserably. Which was a shame since she worked so hard to get her hair to curl. She looked over at the soda cans, with melancholy. Shaking her head Ellie looked out the window and observed the continuing festivities in the town square. She had originally thought that being around people in a safe community, not being alone was all she could ever want. But instead she felt incredibly alone. The only people she managed to connect with were Joel's family. Now, she felt like she had no one. Ellie went to the bed to grab Joel's abandoned shirt when the alarming lack of light flashed across the window. Running back to it, Ellie was met with darkness as she realized the power to the town went down. Did the festivities end? She looked out to her left and right and even saw that all of the houses had no power as well. Something was wrong. Hearing the static crackle from her walkie-talkie, Ellie could only make out a few words.

"Help! ...Ba ... arg!" It went dead.

Grabbing her own walkie-talkie and her backpack, Ellie ran downstairs, threw back on her converse and headed to the hydroelectric dam.

The power went out as Joel made it to the edge of the square. Alerted by the cacophony of the townspeople's gasps and screams he ran back, bumping into Doc.

"What the hell happened?"

"I don't know. I need to find Ellie." He replied grimly, before heading off in the direction of their house, with Doc following behind. On the way, he came across Maria and Tommy, gathered around a walkie-talkie.

"Help! ...Ba ... arg!" It went dead.

"That was the channel for the power plant." Tommy grimaced, while Maria tried answering back.

" Houser? Are you there? Respond!" Silence was their only answer.

Maria looked up and saw Joel and Doc.

"Joel, where's Ellie?"

"She better be in that damn house." Joel grumbled before splitting from the group and running home. It was oddly poetic how a month ago he had run away from her and that house in the middle of the night to now be running back to her and the house in the dark. Once inside, Joel called out for Ellie, checking every room on the bottom floor before heading upstairs.

"Ellie!" He burst through her room and found it empty. He headed across the hall to his old room and found it occupied with Ellie's things. It seemed she really did take the separation hard. Searching the room, Joel found his crumpled shirt on the bed. As he picked it up, the scent of his cologne filled his nostrils. There was another scent as well. He inhaled once again and this time he could tell it also smelled like Ellie. Joel heavily sighed in disappointment as he dropped the shirt back on the bed. A glint caught his eye as he picked his shirt back up and found the pilfered cologne bottle that use to belong to him. He pocketed the item and turned his attention back to the room. Things with Ellie were a mess and now when things like a blackout happened; he didn't even know for sure where she was. He knew before feelings were confessed that he would have never let her out of his sight. He was disappointed with himself for letting her confession changed that. He should have known better and instead he did the one thing he was trying to avoid, he let his feelings get in the way. Before getting up to leave Joel's eye fell on the empty walkie station on Ellie's bedside table.

Running back to the group, Joel shouted as he came closer,

"Maria, try any of the usual channels! Ellie wasn't in the house but her walkie-talkie is missing."

"Ellie, are you there? Honey can you hear me?"

Silence. Maria switched channels,

"Ellie, respond."

Silence. Joel started to get fidgety as he burned holes into the walkie-talkie with his eyesight. Getting ready to switch the channel again, static crackled through the speaker before words came through,

"…Guys…Hel… can you hea…e…holy fu…its really ba… some serious shi…nt… wn here…" Joel grabbed the walkie-talkie from Maria.

"Ellie, you're cutting out. Where are you?" Static crackled through the speaker again,

"Fuc...g…iece…f… hit…I'm…at…he…lant."

"I think she said plant." Doc chimed in.

"Power Plant." Maria finished before Tommy cut in,

"She's at the hydroelectric dam."

"Maybe we should try a different channel." Doc suggested.

"We could lose her." Maria rationalized, ultimately dismissing the idea. Although she did agree with Doc's reasoning. Getting information this way was extremely difficult. A number of things could have happened but they would have to play 20 questions before figuring it out

"…oly shi…hol… hit…uys…uys…ther…uck…ton of…odies…"

"Ellie, Ellie slow down. What's happening?"

Static now became constant on the other end. Whatever Ellie was saying they couldn't hear. Joel tried again before the static crackled again,

"…aeded…o…ntrol…room…may…ette…ck…HOL…SHI-" A loud bang erupted from the speaker before cutting out permanently.

"God dammit! I'm gonna head to the power plant, stay here and keep the town in order. The last thing we need is wide spread panic."

"I'll go with you." Tommy volunteered but was promptly rejected.

"No way, your wife is pregnant if anything happens to the town you need to be here."

"Then I'll go." Doc stepped forward.

"If anything were to happen we would need you here." Maria argued, feeling incredibly useless at letting Joel go alone since she was in no state to defend anything. But on some level she knew that if Joel thought Ellie was in danger, nothing would stop him from getting to her,

"Joel, making sure Ellie is safe is a given but priority one is figuring out what happened down there."

Nodding in agreement, he grabbed his pack and headed out towards the dam.

Joel kept his eyes peeled as he approached the hydroelectric plant. The darkness made it impossible to make out shapes in the night but the overwhelming smell of rich iron made his stomach twist in knots. His brows furrowed when he saw the dead bodies strewn throughout the dam. Bullet holes marred the corpses. Some of the corpses were infected. He couldn't hear anything and wondered if who ever had done this left. Not taking any chances, Joel pulled out a handgun and proceeded to the control room where Houser was stationed. As he made his way there, Joel stopped when the familiar clicking of the deformed infected made its presence known. Hiding behind a crate, Joel proceeded with caution making sure other infected weren't in proximity before attacking. Peering around the corner, Joel counted six in total, a mixture of clickers and infected. If he was lucky hopefully no stalkers were near. He hated those sneaky hiding bastards. Slowly approaching the first clicker, Joel drove his shiv into the creature's neck, wrenching upwards to kill it. He continued throughout the building taking out infected after infected, noting multiple bullet holes covered the generators. Smoke poured from them, as their inability to function was made apparent. More crew workers littered the floors. Some with bullets or hack marks, others with bite marks and bullets. Whatever happened there was brutal. Joel continued on before reaching the walkway that should have led to the control room. There in a collapsed pile down below, Joel saw the wreckage of what use to be the walkway. As Joel turned his attention to find another route to the control room he heard a cough. Bringing his attention back to the wreckage, he could have sworn he saw a shadow amongst the rubble. It occurred to him that it could have been a trapped infected but he distinctly heard a cough.

"Ellie." Joel harshly whispered doing his best to get the person's attention without alerting more infected. The shadow in the debris shifted before pressing itself to the hole in the structure, light shining on it.

"Joel?" Ellie coughed while trying to get a better view. Joel made his way down below standing in front of the wreckage.

"What the hell happened?" He approached her cautiously, watching his steps and surroundings.

"A bunch of fucking infected came out of nowhere and as I was running to the control room, the walkway collapsed. I broke my walkie-talkie." She held up its pathetic shattered remains.

"Well, I think I got rid of the infected but there could be more." Joel finally reached Ellie and carefully began to lift piles of debris.

"I think Houser and his crew got overrun." Ellie stepped back as Joel worked.

"The generators are damaged. Infected couldn't do that."

"Maybe the guys accidently damaged them while trying to fight the infected." She pushed on a slab of concrete while he pulled.

"And the infected fought back with guns?"

"What?" Ellie stopped what she was doing.

"Crew workers on the way in here were riddled with bullets."

"Fuck." Joel merely nodded as Ellie grasped the likely situation that occurred,

"Well shit we need to warn Maria and the others."

"Agreed, but first we gotta get you outta here." Joel finished up with the rubble, now attending to the metal girder. Ellie reached through on her side and grabbed Joel's hand, firmly but with a gentle touch.

"Why are you here Joel?"

Joel paused, looking at her before pulling his hand away. She was still in her sleeveless black dress with her converse. Her hair was still loose in gentle waves, hanging around her shoulders and mid back, albeit frizzy and slightly mussed. Her green eyes were clear like a tranquil pool as she stared back at him expectantly.

"We lost connection and Maria sent me to investigate." Joel focused on the beam once again and readied himself to lift. Ellie grabbed his hand once more only this time there was no gentleness.

"Still a fucking liar. I know Maria didn't just send you to investigate."

"Now is not the time Ellie, we need to get this beam outta the way and head back to Jackson." Joel ignored Ellie's hand and pushed hard against the girder. It creaked and rubble fell but it had not moved.

"At least you and this beam have something in common: too stubborn to budge."

"I would say that makes three of us then." Catching on to Joel's not-so-subtle hint that she wouldn't budge on the idea of them either Ellie relented, now sounding heartfelt,

"You held me, that wasn't fake."

"That was a hallucination Ellie."

"And not your first one I gather. You've been thinking about me. What else have we been doing in your dreams?" Joel flushed as his mind was brought back to a naked Ellie in the bathroom, intruding in on his shower. Her soft cheek against his back, her light freckles scattered across her nose, shoulders…breasts. Ellie's hand on his arm released him from his flashback. Gentleness had returned to her touch as she slightly squeezed his forearm.

"Doc knows." Joel scoffed, this time not moving from her touch.

"What?" Ellie's eyebrows furrowed.

"At the party, she confronted me about us. She knows you're in love with me and that I'm…" Joel trailed off refusing to finish the statement. Ellie's eyes welled up with tears as she struggled to breathe. It was the truth she had been waiting to hear, the truth that had eluded her and made her endure its suffering. It was the truth that he still refused to say.

"Say it." Ellie was only met with silence as Joel stood there, stoic. He stood his ground, his eyes never wavering as hers darted back and forth between his. She looked for an answer anywhere but he continued to stonewall her.

"SAY IT!" A sob broke from Ellie as tears fell. Joel winced at her release and felt an onslaught of guilt consume him. He didn't know why he still clung to his thinly veiled feelings. She saw right through him and the only thing that hurt more than her knowing was his denial. He let her finish crying before she eventually collected herself and focused on the task at hand.

"I'm not gonna forget about this but we need to get out of here." With that being said Ellie readied her grip on the beam and in unison with Joel, pushed hard enough to the point where it moved and she could squeeze out. Finally free, Joel took out his walkie-talkie and radioed Maria and Tommy.

Maria, Tommy and Doc were in the command center as Maria started to delegate flashlights, lanterns and water to the townspeople. Everyone was corralled in the square to keep order. Tommy paced back and forth gripping the walkie-talkie.

"We should have heard back from them by now."

"Try them back again." Doc suggested, breaking from her task.

Tommy held up the walkie-talkie to speak when static crackled through the speaker,

"…ound…llie…wer…in…ntrol…roo…"

"Thank god he found Ellie." Maria sighed.

"Joel you're cutting out pretty bad. What's the situation? Where's Houser?" Tommy struggled to make out the broken words.

"…Hous…nd...rew… ead…"

"Shit that sounded like Houser is dead." Doc left the table of supplies and now stood with Maria and Tommy surrounding the walkie-talkie.

"Be on…uard…possi…andit…attac…aeded…your…wa-"

The walkie-talkie cut out as a loud explosion erupted by the town gates. After trying to steady themselves from the tremors, Maria ran out of the command center as quickly as she could to the watchtower until an airborne Molotov crashed in front of her and stopped her.

"MARIA!" Tommy hollered racing right behind her until he caught up and grabbed her shoulders to pull her back. Inspecting the harsh burn that consumed ¾ of her right forearm.

"I'm fine." She coughed, ignoring the pain and trying to look beyond the fire when the metals gates to the community burst open and a truck with at least 4 people on it started to fire rounds. Guardsmen in the watchtower started to shoot back but two more trucks poured in with bandits jumping off and laying an all out assault of fire and bullets to the ground and tower. People ran frantically, desperately trying to escape from the mayhem. Some, who were even on fire, threw themselves off the tower. Screams filled the air as Tommy picked Maria up and ran away from the gate back to their house.

"What are you doing?" she screamed, "We have to go to the command center. We need to implement escape protocols!"

"Fuck protocols!" Tommy continued running towards their house all while dodging screaming people and fire. He passed women and children confused by the chaos and his heart hurt. He wanted to help them. One of the main reasons he initially joined the fireflies was because he wanted to help people. Becoming a part of Jackson only solidified his desire to help humanity. But all of that went out the window when Maria got pregnant. He needed to protect her and his child. Almost making it to their house, Tommy and Maria came upon Doc.

"She's hurt."

"Get inside." The Doc ordered. Being the only one in town to be remotely helpful when it came to medicine was an extremely pressure ridden profession. In hindsight having an apprentice would have been a smart idea but the safety of the town had blinded her and so many others. Now she looked on in terror as chaos engulfed the streets, claiming everything in its path. Shedding a few tears, Doc wiped her face before turning around and headed inside to help Maria. Tommy had Maria situated on the couch with her arm hanging off the edge.

"Tommy I told you I'm fine we need to get back out there!" She tried to get back off the couch but was subdued by Doc's hands as she made quick work on Maria's arm.

Tommy ran throughout the house as he collected their emergency bags, guns and anything else they could take. The surprise attack left them at a severe disadvantage and fighting to take back the town had a very small success rate. The best they could hope for was escape and regroup. He hoped other survivors made it out in time and headed to the ranch house down the hill where Ellie ran off. It was secluded enough to be a place to meet up but not secure enough to stay. He prayed Joel and Ellie would meet them there instead of coming here. Making his way back to the living room Tommy dumped the bags on the floor and handed the women each a gun.

"How's the arm?" He noted the clean bandaged as he loaded a clip.

"Its gonna scar and hurt like a bitch. That's a third degree burn she has." Doc cocked the gun as she bent down and picked up a sack. Lucky enough for Maria, the adrenaline was kicking it and she was focused on everything else but the pain. Once the three were all packed up and set, they left out the back door and stealthily made their way to an escape route near the back walls. Screams still scattered throughout the town as did gun shots. Tommy felt like he was back with the fireflies at war with the military. They cautiously made their way throughout the warzone until a grenade exploded on one of the houses and broken construction rained down everywhere. More explosions went off causing a similar repeated effect. Now running, the trio knew they had to throw caution to the wind if they hoped to escape with their lives. Tommy was in front with Doc closing up the rear and the two had Maria between them. Jumping, dodging and tripping on all the fallen debris, they had nearly made it when a gunshot rang through the air and a bullet pierced the back of Tommy's shoulder. Stumbling forward, he cried out in pain, grabbing his chest as Maria lunged towards him, clawing at him to get up, while Doc provided blind cover, suppressing fire. Doc and Maria tried to carry Tommy the rest of the way but an overwhelming feeling of doubt loomed over them as they realized they were doomed. Doc took the lead to clear a path for them but as she rounded a corner her face was met with the butt end of a rifle before all went black.

Maria, Tommy and Doc were all tied and lined up in a row in front of the Bandit leader and a few of his men. People continued to scream as the rest of the bandits ransacked the town. Tommy did his best to stay standing but the blood poured profusely from his shoulder, staining all his clothes.

"Please let us help him! He's going to die!" Maria hollered at the leader, struggling against her bindings.

"Not our concern lady." The right hand man laughed as he kicked Tommy to the ground.

"No!" Maria tried to bend down to Tommy but was restrained.

"Let me help him and I can help you." Doc bargained as she noted Tommy's rapid blood loss. She couldn't see an exit wound, which meant the bullet was still inside. Tommy wasn't going to have much time to survive. Doc's declaration piqued the Leader's interest as he walked up to her and caressed her face,

"Oh and how can exactly can you help me help you?" Doc wanted to recoil from the man's touch. He smelled vile and looked even worse. His hair was matted and greasy along with his skin that was discolored and marred with patches of scabs and rashes.

"I'm a Doctor. Let me help him and I can be useful to you."

"A Doctor eh? We need one of those, don't we boys?" The leader addressed his men, rewarded with a unison holler of approval. He looked her up and down before ultimately nodding to his men to release her restraints. Once free, Doc immediately bent down to Tommy, checking his vitals. His pulse was slow but it was definitely there. Digging her fingers in the bullet wound, Tommy screamed out in pain as he struggled against her hand. Doc could feel the bullet, which meant she could retrieve it but she would need tools, a table and towels, lots of towels.

"I can't fix him here. I need tools and a table."

"That sounds like another favor darling. You're gonna have to do something for me if you want that stuff."

"What do you want?" The Leader motioned towards the house with Doc following. Once inside, Doc was pushed up against the wall as he laid assault to her neck and breasts. Her shirt was ripped over her head as he made quick work with her pants. She stood naked in front of him as he pushed her back against the wall and undid his pants. Doc cried out as he thrusted himself inside of her and continued to do so over and over again. She clamped her eyes shut as she restrained herself from vomiting over his rancid stench. Quickening his pace, Doc could feel him near towards his climax; thankful it was coming to an end. With a final grunt he released himself inside of her, pumping himself dry. He pulled out and pushed Doc to her knees but she resisted,

"You already got what you wanted."

"That was for the tools. The table is extra." Without letting her protest further the Leader pushed her head down on him, relishing in the control. After he was satisfied he let go of Doc's head. She bent over to spit out the vile substance from the Leader. Her eyes were filled with hatred as she went to find her clothes before being stopped.

"Uh, Uh, Uh not so fast darling" He stepped in front of her pushing her back towards the wall.

"I did everything you asked, I need to get out there to help him!"

"You do what I say sweetheart, not the other way around."

"That wasn't the deal!"

"You're right it wasn't, but now that I think about I don't think we need a doctor." Pulling out his gun the Leader trained it on Doc before she could protest.

"NO-"

The duo ran out of the hydroelectric plant, when they heard gunshots fill the night sky.

"The town!" Ellie looked at Joel as he tried the walkie-talkie.

"Whoever was here must have headed there next."

"Shit Joel they're in trouble!"

"We got to be smart about this Ellie. All that noise has no doubt attracted more infected."

"We can take care of them but we need to get to Tommy and Maria."

"Agreed. Let's go."

He must have counted being at least half a mile away when Ellie grabbed his arm pulling him back.

"Joel, do you see that?"

"I see it." He grimaced.  
"What is that glow?" her voice quivered ever so slightly but he knew that she was scared. He let her clutch his arm albeit the closeness it created.

"Fire."

Without needing to say anything, Joel's face said it all, 'Stay low and do as I say'. Ellie merely nodded her head and fell in line behind Joel as he expertly made his way to Jackson. About 40ft away from the main gate, Joel could already tell it was bandits. 'God damn it, just when you think you're finally safe.' The noise from the celebration must have tipped them off, that they not only had something but they had something good. It unnerved Joel even more that they were smart enough to know to hit the dam first. It was bad enough people were dangerous but smart people were something to fear. Continuing forward, Joel signaled Ellie to wait by a boulder as he made his way near the open gate. Preoccupied with making sure the bandits didn't see him, Joel failed to notice a stalker descend upon him. It was Ellie's scream that alerted him before he was pushed to the ground. Looking up, he saw Ellie's hand in the stalker's mouth as she jammed her pocketknife through its forehead repeatedly, blood spilling all over her.

"Ellie!" Joel lunged forward and ripped the infected off her. It was dead. He turned his attention back towards her and saw her nursing her wound.

"I'm ok, nothing is missing." She showed the digits to assure him, before ripping the bottom of her dress and wrapping her hand.

"Jesus Christ Ellie." He grabbed her hand and looked it over thoroughly as if he didn't believe her the first time. He knew that she would be okay but seeing her get bit was something that still made his heart jump.

"Better me than you." She sighed with relief before taking back her hand and motioning him to continue on. Joel nodded but still disagreed.

Making it past the gate, Joel and Ellie were greeted with an image that could best describe hell, literal fire and brimstone. Houses were on fire and broken. Ellie and Joel observed two men guarding a truck on each side and with a nod, the duo separated with the intent on taking the bandits out simultaneously. While Joel slipped behind the bandit, putting him in a chokehold, Ellie threw herself on the other man's back while stabbing his chest and throat. Coming around the truck, Joel's attention was directed towards a townsperson's scream as she struggled with a bandit wrenching her from her home. Joel grabbed a brick and ran up to the man before slamming the stone over his head. He then proceeded to pull the man off the woman and beat him until he slammed his boot over the bandit's head, effectively killing him. Joel proceeded to tell the woman to grab her things and leave. Ellie caught up with Joel,

"Come on we're almost at Maria's."

Dodging another truck dropping off another load of bandits, Ellie ran through the front door of the house before being grabbed.

"Joel!" Ellie shrieked as they manhandled her away from him, ripping her pocketknife out of her hands and her book bag off her back.

"Ellie!" Joel tried to reach out for her but the butt end of a gun slammed against the back of his skull blurring his vision with white.

"Get this one in the cage!" He heard someone yell before two men picked him up, disarming him of his handgun and pack before being hauled into a solid metal cage. Where the hell did they even find one of these? And why drag it along with them? Joel then remembered the images of David's compound and felt a sickening twist in his stomach, cannibals.

Joel and Ellie were brought before the bandit leader along with Tommy and Maria. Tommy was slumped on the floor, weak from blood loss while Maria was tied up with one of the men feeling her up. Ellie was pushed towards the men with Maria.

"Look we got another one who isn't pregnant and she's all dressed up." One of the bandits sneered burying his face in the crook of Ellie's neck. Ellie recoiled from his touch and audibly voiced her disgust earning her a slap across the face.

"Don't, you fucking touch her!" Joel growled pulling on the cage's bars.

"We are going to do whatever the fuck we want with her! The pregnant one too." Tommy growled at the latter comment. He was incredibly weak but he managed to get up and lunge towards the bandit leader, wrestling him for his gun and biting his neck. Maria and Ellie took the chance to fight back as well with Ellie clawing at her captor's eyes, breaking free and running towards Joel. She picked up a brick and slammed the lock over and over again in hopes of breaking it but was stopped by Maria's scream. She turned around to see Maria fall down after being punched in the stomach before one of the men took Ellie's head and slammed it against Joel's cage.

"Ellie!" Joel tried to reach out for her through the bars but her hand slipped through his as the man dragged her away.

"ENOUGH!" The leader yelled dragging Tommy by his hair, "This is what happens when you don't know whom you are fucking with!" Finishing his sentence the leader threw Tommy to the floor before brandishing a machete and slammed it down on the back of his neck. Blood-curdling screams erupted from Maria and Ellie as they watched on in horror.

"Take that one to the house!" The leader yelled to the men holding Ellie. She kicked and screamed out for Joel as she disappeared into the house. Maria desperately crawled towards Tommy only to be viciously kicked away as the man repeatedly struck until Tommy's head separated from his body. Joel hollered maniacally as he used every bit of strength he had striking the cage, desperate to be freed. Rage consumed his entirety as he made a vow to tear the leader's body limb from limb with his bare hands.

Ellie cried out as she landed on her side, her elbow digging into her ribs. Pain shot through her body as she struggled to breathe. She continued to hiccup as she tried suppressing her sobs. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Tommy's decapitated head. Her heart felt erratic to the point she was sure it would come out of her chest. Trying to get a better idea of her surroundings, Ellie surveyed the area until she saw Doc slumped in the corner of the room, naked and bruised with a bullet in her head. Ellie screamed hysterically, scrambling towards the door.

"Shut her up!" One of the men yelled. A boot swiftly connected with her face and sent Ellie backwards, crying out in more pain.

"Oh I can do more than that. She has no idea what I'm capable of." Another man grabbed her and flipped her over before straddling her.

Ellie froze at his words before fighting him off her. She kicked and screamed as she struggled against his grip but he was too heavy, too strong. Her wrists were bloody and bruised from their altercation.

"NO! NO! GET OFF ME! GET OFF!"

"Now, now darling. It only hurts when you struggle." The jingle of his belt buckle and zipper coming down was her nightmare.

"NO!"

Joel's eyes burned from his tears as he fought to see through them. They focused on the bloody torso that used to belong to his baby brother. Images of his younger half flashed through his mind as a heavy sob erupted from his chest. His heart disintegrated at the sight of Maria clinging to the headless corpse. The slamming of a door being thrown open called Joel's attention when he saw a group of men exit with one carrying Ellie before tossing her body to the floor. Joel's chest tightened as he waited to see air escape her lungs, her eyes flicker; anything that told him she was still alive. Ellie tried picking herself up from the ground but was in too much pain to hold herself up. She slumped to the dirt in defeat.

He gripped the cold bars on the cage cursing it for separating him from her. She was bruised and bleeding, limp on the floor. Her dress was torn, barely staying on her body. Trails of dried tears and pieces of her auburn hair were plastered to her blood stained face. Joel winced as he crushed the rusted bars harder, drawing blood from his hands. The bandit leader paced back and forth monologuing about some bullshit "It's our time" speech. Joel had just about enough. He had long lost his daughter; his brother was killed right before him…he wasn't going to let them take Ellie from him. That wasn't even an option.

"Hey!" He barked, at the leader, interrupting his monologue. "You better make this speech a good one, cause it's going to be your last."

"That's some pretty big talk coming from a man locked in a cage." The leader's right hand man sneered.

"Junior, it ain't the size that matters but the conviction." Joel bit out.

"Your girl didn't seem to be too concerned with size."

Joel grounded his teeth so hard they could shatter. He couldn't believe his ears. Looking in Ellie's direction, his worst fears were confirmed when she wouldn't make eye contact. She was filled with shame and he was filled rage.

"Ellie!"

The bark of his voice forced Ellie to find his eyes.

"Close your eyes. And you keep them shut until I tell you so."

She felt herself being lifted up from the ground. Shouts and screams were muffled. Fire still crackled as she felt the blaze of its warmth.

"Maria, Maria!" Joel's voice boomed. Her hearing was pretty much shot. Chaos was still running rampant and they were in the middle of it. The whole town was burning to the ground. Everything they had worked so hard to hold on to, gone. Joel felt like he was running in circles in search of Maria. Despite his brother being gone Joel couldn't leave his pregnant widow behind. Arriving at the gate he found Maria standing at the top of the bridge.

"Maria lets go! We have to get out of here!"

"It's gone. It's all gone!"

"I know but we have to go!" Ellie did her best to follow the direction Joel's voice was talking to. Her eyes were swollen and barely open but she could make out a silhouette of someone who looked like Maria.

"Go? GO FUCKING WHERE?" Maria shrieked at the top of her lungs before staggering forward.

"Careful!" Joel made attempt to go forward but he still had a limp Ellie in his arms preventing him from climbing the watchtower. However an even more pressing sight made his pleas become more desperate as his eyes fell upon a noose around her neck.

"They've taken everything despite all that I've tried to fight for. My father, my town, my husband…my child."

"Maria, you still have your baby. Come down with me and Ellie, we'll start again." Joel felt his voice straining he needed to get to her now. The town was collapsing as the fire became wilder, engulfing everything it touched. He needed to get Ellie medical attention fast and get Maria somewhere safe.

"There's no starting again." Maria turned away from them and looked out over the bridge. Leaving him with no other choice, Joel had to set down Ellie to get to Maria, before she did something most heinous.

"Ellie, baby look at me, baby girl, I need you to try to stand while I get Maria, Can you do that?" Ellie weakly nodded as she pushed off his arms and stood on the ground one leg carrying more weight than the other. Nodding that it was ok to go, Joel sprinted toward the gate climbing the rungs when a shriek erupted from Ellie as the sky was filled with the image of Maria jumping off the tower, her body swaying. Tears filled his eyes as Joel howled in gut wrenching pain at the horrid sight. Everything was gone. Making his way back down Joel quickly wiped his tears and scooped up the crumpled Ellie from the floor. Pressing her face into his neck, Ellie sobbed violently, traumatized from the nights events. Leaving Jackson behind, Joel readjusted his hold on Ellie and continued forward, swearing to never look back; only the creaking of the dead woman's noose to remind them of the life they lost.


End file.
